Gently Comes the Rain
by Hoshiki
Summary: Shounen ai: RoyEd: Edward decides to play in the rain. Having noticed the Colonel watching for some time, Alphonse encourages Roy to explore a world very unlike his. [Fluff. Oneshot, complete.]


**Gently Comes the Rain**

* * *

**Author:** Hoshiki

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Arakawa Hiromu ©. The fanfiction belongs to Hoshiki ©.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, if this isn't your cup of tea, please by all means, turn back. Flamers are retards, encompassing a really low IQ equivalent that that of a glass of water… less, in fact. The back button exists because Microsoft happened to realize the need for it for specific people.

**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Roy x Ed

**Summary:** Edward decides to play in the rain. Having noticed the Colonel watching for some time, Alphonse encourages Roy to explore a world very unlike his.

**Note:** (WAFF kills Hoshi) I've actually decided to make this short and easy to read, pretty relaxing I guess.

* * *

They were like dew that day. They made everything fresh and clean once more; all the dirt and grime washed away, and the smoky air purified. It was drizzling in very light patters after the heavy downpour before. The air was a little chilly, but it was a fresh, comfortable feeling.

"Al?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Think I'm a type of person who makes illogical decisions?"

"No," Alphonse couldn't help laughing. "Just sometimes. What are you up to now?"

"You know…"

Golden eyes glanced longingly out of the window. Alphonse's glowing ones followed. He did like the calm, cooling rain. And then, there was this feeling that his brother was going to get uncharacteristically poetic again. It happens sometimes. Under that coarse, loud and short-fused attitude, was a person who enjoyed the simple things of life, because they were honest, and truthful, never hiding anything. Edward was a philosopher.

"…I've always liked the rain. Brings back good memories."

Yup, Alphonse 1, Edward 0. Not that he knew. "Hmm, yes, I agree, brother."

"What's with that tone? Something on my face?"

"Nothing like that," Alphonse waved a hand. He didn't want to ruin his brother's mood. "Do you remember how we used to play in the rain together?"

"Yeah. Kinda nifty."

"Let's go out to play, then."

There was a shift and a dull thud of Edward's braid hitting the side of the window as he turned a little too quickly. "Al… I wouldn't. Not until you get your body back, anyway. You… you can't feel it, can you?"

"I could, if I allowed myself to," Alphonse nodded what little his head would allow him. "And I do."

"Al…" Edward wiped at his brow, though there wasn't any sweat to be seen. "You don't have to force yourself, you know."

"I'm not. I don't see why I can't enjoy something even if I can't feel it. I can always enjoy a memory."

Edward turned back to the lightly falling rain again. A few random drops fell against the glass. He softened enough to smile, and then got up to punch his little brother on his arm with his automail one, causing a clank to resound in the room. "Right. At least you can tell me what it's like to walk around in the rain, naked."

"I am not naked!"

"Yeah, well, except for that cloth you are. Why're you wearing that anyway?"

"I don't know," if Alphonse could blush, he would have. "It came with the armor. You saw it."

"So why don't you take it off and tell me how it's like?"

"Brother…!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Edward swung the door open and hopped outside. "Come on, Al! This is great! Whoo hoo!"

His brother was right, Alphonse could feel nothing. But he was glad he decided to go out. Edward seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly, Philosopher's Stone shoved somewhere behind his medulla oblongata, or some other part of his brain, the younger Elric didn't know. The blond had this big, stupid grin on his face and was drenched head to toe, with his hair sticking up around that just made Alphonse wish and wish that he had a camera with him somewhere, and somehow could have taken a picture of it.

Now THAT would have been a memory indeed.

Alphonse chuckled, causing Edward to shoot him a look. "What's so funny?"

"Everything, brother. Usually you get so angry when you're wet from the rain, when Mr. Mustang makes you go out."

"Damn it, Al! Why'd you have to ruin the mood by talking about that bastard?"

"But Mr. Mustang is a nice person," Alphonse said calmly. "Don't you like him?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Edward stomped on a puddle. Once again Alphonse wished he had a camera. "That smug bastard! He picks on me ALL the EFFING TIME! I hate his guts out. Ngrrrr I'll so pound him!"

"I think he just teases you for fun, brother. I think he likes you, sincerely, as a person," he observed.

"My god! Are you delusional, Al? I'd think you couldn't get a fever in the form of an empty armor," the blond seemed alarmed. He rushed to his younger brother's side, and put his hand on the metal cheek, gasping dramatically. "You're burning! You need to get inside!"

"Stop being so silly," Alphonse giggled, nudging Edward. "But honestly, brother, I'm surprised. Why do you hate Mr. Mustang so much?"

"I don't know." He looked at his hands. "I don't really hate him. Maybe. Blah. Whatever. That bastard."

Alphonse resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He turned his gaze to the growth, and noticed, to his surprise, that there was a figure in blue standing there, with an umbrella held over the head. His brother hadn't noticed anything yet, aimlessly walking to the other side.

"Brother, why don't you continue playing outside for a little while more? I want to get something done, and you do look like you're having a good time. Just come in before too long, or you'll get sick."

Edward paused. "Sure you don't want me to come inside with you?"

"No, no, it's fine," Alphonse replied. "There's a swing there, brother. Do try it out."

"Huh…? Oh…"

Alphonse pushed his brother towards the swing, and made his way back into the building. But instead of returning to their quarters, he moved to a back door, and walked to the growth. He was fortunate; the figure hadn't left yet.

"Mr. Mustang!"

"Al," Roy started at the voice, but he regained his composure almost instantly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Mustang. I noticed you from just now, and I came to say hello…" Alphonse gazed at the man. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing, really. Just checking up on things." Although his voice was even, Edward's armor of a brother certainly wasn't fooled.

"I see. Don't you want to greet brother?"

"No, thanks. Shrimp hates me anyway. Don't want to cause a scene."

"You lie."

Now, that was direct, even for Alphonse. So it wasn't so unexpected to have Roy stare at him. "What do you mean?"

"I left, but you're still standing here, Mr. Mustang. I'm sure you were watching brother. I don't think you should say something untruthful like that." In a distance, Edward was swinging himself high on the swing, laughing like a madman. As if by reflex, Alphonse scratched the back of his neck. "Although it is embarrassingly fascinating to look at, I must admit."

"He's an idiot," Roy smirked.

"I don't agree," Alphonse laughed. "My brother's very smart. You know that, don't you, Mr. Mustang?"

"Yeah…"

There was a short, comfortable silence between the two. Alphonse finally spoke up. "Are you going to just stand there, sir? I'm on my way to make some hot tea for three, and it'll be ready in an hour. Don't you think it's a perfect warm-up for three people who got wet in the rain?"

Roy stared thoughtfully at the rain for a while, the drops pattering quietly on his dark-colored umbrella. The laughter coming from Edward had subsided, and he was rocking gently on the swing, looking skyward.

"I like a bit of lemon in mine, if you don't mind. Thank you in advance."

"Don't mention it, Mr. Mustang." He would have smiled, if he could, but he couldn't, and therefore contented himself with a stiff bow and turning his back towards the two in order to get back to the room. Now, of course Alphonse knew that he couldn't drink the tea, but… well, what did it matter? He glanced back for a fleeting moment, and laughed quietly when he saw the Colonel drop his umbrella onto the damp ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clouds rolled by; the sky clearing bit by bit. It was still slightly drizzling, and his clothes clung on to his skin. It had been some time since he'd leisurely sat on a swing and meditated as everything else swung by. It was so peaceful… he shut his eyes to savor the moment.

Until he felt something warm squeeze him from around the back and warm breath on his ear that is, and then he was lifted up from his seat.

"Hey there, Full Metal shrimp."

Edward gave a roar.

The rain ceased to fall, and stray rays of the sun hit patches of wet land. From inside the building came a low humming of a boiling kettle, and that of a suit of armor decked in an apron.

* * *

END

Tuesday, October 18, 2005. 1:33 AM


End file.
